


A Sheep in Wolves Clothing

by FallenAngelForever, Ignis76



Category: Nekoka Danshi no Shitsukekata, 俺物語!! | Ore Monogatari!!
Genre: F/M, Genderbent (Nanao), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Werecats, weredogs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelForever/pseuds/FallenAngelForever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignis76/pseuds/Ignis76
Summary: Shiori Nanao has lived in Chichibu for her entire life and for the most part, its been incredibly peaceful. This changes however, when she meets a young boy on the last day of summer and this chance encounter opens her life for a world she never thought possible.





	A Sheep in Wolves Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Um...okay this is the first fanfiction I've ever posted. Its a crossover with Ore Monogatari and a lesser known fandom called Nekoka Danshi no Shitsukekata and it is a Shounen ai doujin created by SAKYO Aya/ UKYOU Ayane/ SAKYOU Aya and they post on MyReadingManga. This is a little all over the place, constructive criticism is appreciated.
> 
> Also, this story is mainly told from the perspective of Nanao so I hope your okay with that.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and the creators of Nekoka Danshi no Shitsukekata are to be credited, please be sure to check out their works (readers desecration is advised since a fair amount of their work contains smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiori Nanao has lived in Chichibu for her entire life and for the most part, its been incredibly peaceful. This changes however, when she meets a young boy on the last day of summer and this seemingly chanced encounter sets off a chain of events opens her life for a world she never thought possible.

Even though the sun is beginning to set, it still burns brightly and the heat swelters around, so I'm thankful for the dense foliage that provides ample shade as I walk through the lush forest. The breeze plays with my hair and gently fading sunlight glints off of my glasses as I deftly step over fallen branches and dodge patches of poison ivy with practices ease. As I walk further in, a high pitched wail rips throughout the woodlands and I freeze in place, watching as the birds who had been nestled within the branches of surrounding trees take flight in fright.

My mind is whirling as I try to place what sort of animal that could have been, what should I do? If its a feral animal I should steer clear....but what if its injured? I stand there, trying to figure out a course of action, a second wail sounds out and this time it sounds as if its in pain and I'm moving before my mind is even made up, but I already know what it would have settled on. I refuse to leave the poor thing alone and in pain, especially not when the chilly night sets in.

Running, I quickly track down the source of the cries and the sight that greets me when I push a low hanging branch out of the way takes me by complete surprise. Of all the things I could have expected to see, a human boy huddled in on himself was the last thi- actually it wasn't even the last thing, it was something completely off of that list!

He's curled up at the bottom of the dirt wall and when I glance a little to the side I see a suit case, dented and slightly banged up but otherwise intact.

I stop several feet away, he's hysterical and I don't know how he'll react if I approach him so suddenly so I compromise and I start by alerting him to my presence. "Are you okay?" As expected, his entire body goes ridged and his head shoots up, eyes frantically darting around before they settle on me, staring straight into my eyes. I wait a few seconds before continuing, "I heard you crying, it sounded like you were in pain" I slowly inched closer before kneeling down.

It takes a minute or two of silence before he seems to register my question and spends the next minute attempting to compose himself as he viciously rubs his eyes with the bottom of his t-shirt. Once he's done, he sits up straight, glaring at me with suspicious eyes and out of respect for his current situation and that his wariness is befitting of the situation. He's attempting to make himself seem tough but in my eyes he seems more like a kitten with its fluffy fur standing on end.

Mentally slapping my inner-self, I give him my best attempt at a reassuring smile and ask again, "Are you okay?", it seems to work somewhat because he slowly uncurls from his defensive ball and looks at me with a hint of wariness rather than the outright suspicious from earlier, "I'm okay, I just fell!" He answers in a meek and sullen tone. I blink, fell? From where, a tree? Because that just seemed unlikely.

I sit back and glance around and as I do, I finally take note of the thin layer of dirt that coats him slightly and behind him, I see drag marks. Following the trail, my eyes widen when it finally clicks, he'd fallen from the road above?! And I respond the only way I can, "Did you fall over the railing?!" I shout in shock and horror, how was he not suffering from any severe injuries?! Granted the cliff wasn't that high but he should have at least sprained something!

Even as I think this I know it isn't true, he isn't nursing an parts of his body that would suggest such an injury and I'm baffled. Still deep in shock, I nearly flinch when he answers "I got lost and when I went to look, I stumbled over the railing and fell down here!" he's shouting now and blushing with embarrassment and I honestly can't find the words to respond, how could someone have been so unlucky to suffer through this, yet be lucky enough to come out unscathed?

Its then that I stand, stretching my legs, its getting dark and I don't feel comfortable leaving this young boy to fend for himself "Your lost right? I'd feel bad if I just left you like this so tell me where your headed, I'll take you there. My name is Nanao, what's your's" I give him a smile as I hold out my hands and am pleasantly surprised when he returns it, taking my hand and I help him pull himself off of the ground. "I'm Michiru, nice to meet you" He lets my hand go so he can brush the layer of dust off and once he's done, goes to retrieve his case.

Once he's set I begin to lead him out of the forest, thankfully everything is still well lit and it doesn't take us long to get back into the city streets and as we pause so he can buy a bottle of water from the vending machine, I ask again "So you never told me, where are you headed anyway?" and he gives a sheepish grin as we begin to walk again "Right, sorry. I'm headed to a place called the Crescent Moon Mansion, do you happen to know where it is?"

I freeze for a split second before continuing as if everything were natural. Of course I knew of it, especially considering that my mother had expressively forbidden me from approaching the area and I cursed inside my head. If I went anywhere near the south part of town and my mother found out, I'd be in genuinely serious trouble, it was one of the conditions my mother gave when I'd asked her if I could remain here for school when she moved away...if she found out I'd be on the next train to Yokohama before I could even protest and I knew full well if I went back, chances were my siblings wouldn't let me leave.

But I couldn't just leave Michiru to fend for himself, especially not when I'd promised that I'd help. I cross my arms and nod in determination, what mom didn't know wouldn't hurt her "Yeah, I know the place. I can take you there, though it'll be a long walk" I smile at his relieved but questioning gaze. "Thank you but...what do you mean it'll be a long walk?" He asks looking slightly apprehensive and I blink in surprise.

"Didn't you know? Your in the northern area of town, the place your looking for is in the southern area. I'm actually wondering how you got so lost you ended up here" As I say this, his face slowly begins to turn so red it kind of reminds me of a tomato and for his sake, I wisely drop the subject and give him an out by changing the subject and as we stroll through the suburbs I learn of how he came from Hawaii at the vague prompting of his father to live with his older brother who he hadn't seen in ten years.

Its then that the conversation strays into personal territory but there's little I can do except listen, I don't know how else to respond in such a delicate situation. "I'm actually pretty nervous...what...if he's nothing like I remember? And, what if I'm nothing like he remembers? What if we don't get along?" His voice is calm for the most part but I can't deny the faint tremor beneath it and I reply without really thinking.

"It'll be fine, I'm sure of it. Yes, your different from when you were younger, and chances are he's different as well" I pause in both words and steps, feeling incredibly embarrassed with myself but manage to continue on "But, you should be positive, I bet the two of you would get along great!" I blurt the rest out, giving him a big smile while I freak out internally, I should have just left my mouth shut!

He shuts down my pity party however, "You really think so?!" He asks, rushing to stand in front of me as his eyes sparkle with hope. And I withhold a flinch at the sight, oh boy...I've gone and gotten his hopes up when I know next to nothing about the situation at all but since I can't exactly say that do his face my reply instead is: "Y-yes, I really do and there's only one way to find out and that's to continue onward to you new home!" I declare this and gaze pointedly at the night sky when he beams at me.

....wait, night sky? I blink thrice as I continue to gaze up at the faintly visible starts twinkling in my field of vision and my jaw drops. I hear a faint yelp from Michiru as he follows my line of sight and quickly catches on to what I've realised, when the heck did it get this late?! Have we seriously spent that long wandering the streets and chatting?! We both glance at each other and panic as we both simultaneously pull out our phones to check the GPS and map.

"The heck...?" I gasp out in disbelief "When did we end up in the Western suburbs?!" This was just taking the distraction thing too far!

"I-I don't know but we have to go before it gets any later!" He squeaks as he grabs his suit case and begins to run and I can only stare for a few seconds before taking off after him.

"Wait, Michiru that's the wrong way, your heading East!!"


End file.
